Change
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Sebastian Smythe has a revelation.


_**A/N:** To make up for my gloomy posts yesterday, I'm writing a fluff. This fic was inspired by this really cute photo at "24 . media . tumblr tumblr_m5ol2zcD851rvvh20o1_500 . jpg". If you like this fic, please review and rec it. Also, I have a Tumblr account and would be honored if you can follow me at "**rykerstrom . tumblr . com**". I will follow back if you ask me to! It's always great to make new friends. _

* * *

CHANGE

People could change.

Sebastian couldn't remember when was the first time he had heard the phrase, but he knew he had since then heard it too many times to count. It was something that he had always scoffed at. After all, why would people change? There were times that he almost felt sorry for the naive individuals who put too much faith in their partners, thinking that with enough love, they could change the other person. As cruel as it might sound, Sebastian sometimes felt that gullible people like these were almost deserving of relationship failures.

Life was about being practical, pragmatic, and realistic.

But for some strange reasons, all the cynicism and unpleasant thoughts seemed like distant memory nowadays. It was almost as though it was from a different life. At the moment, Sebastian was actually quite content with how things were.

Yes, the sofa he was laying on was a bit small. It was not long enough for his tall frame. It was also just a bit too narrow to accommodate two people. By that he meant too narrow for two people to lay on it at the same time; which, coincidentally, was exactly what had taken place for the past two hours.

One of Sebastian's favorite past times these days was to curl up on the sofa with a good paperback novel. Blaine would often tease him about being old-school when it came to reading.

"Everyone's reading novels electronically now," Blaine would say, his tone teasing.

"I don't care. I like a proper book made with papers," Sebastian would retort. "Just because most people don't know how to appreciate the finer things in life doesn't mean I have to be one of them."

At that, Blaine would just shake his head and laugh it off.

But really, Sebastian did think there were more perks about reading a paperback on the sofa as opposed to reading it by sitting in front of the computer or with one of those Kindle or whatever people called it these days. Because if he was reading this the other way, then Blaine wouldn't be curled up next to him on the sofa right now, inching and pressing against him as he tried to peer over and read the pages from the odd vantage point. And if they weren't both in such close proximity right now, then Sebastian wouldn't have had the opportunities to sneak in kisses and makeout sessions along the way. He was pretty sure he had left three hickeys on Blaine's neck within the past two hours. Not his best record, but considering he was really trying to read this book, Sebastian had a good excuse.

It was amazing how well he and Blaine could fit together. Even in a tight space like this, with him leaning half against the backrest and half laying on the sofa while Blaine was almost laying on top of him, it just felt right. Blaine looked incredibly comfortable pressed up closed to him. It felt domestic, with Sebastian wearing an old T-shirt and jeans while Blaine was wearing his faded jeans that were now showing noticeable wear and tear. Neither of them really cared about how they looked or minded how each other looked. They were simply satisfied with being there together on a small sofa.

Sebastian flexed his fingers when he felt numbness in them. As he did so, he also noticed a cramp in his left arm from where Blaine had rested his head. Sebastian looked down at Blaine's face and was about to ask his boyfriend to lift his head when he realized that Blaine had fallen asleep. A quick glance at the clock told him that it was close to midnight, which would explain Blaine's fatigue.

Sleeping Beauty.

That was the first thing that came to Sebastian's mind when he saw his boyfriend's sleeping face. It seemed strange to compare his boyfriend to a fairytale character, but Sebastian couldn't help it. Blaine was the epitome of fairytales because he was so perfect that it was unreal. Sebastian had always found Blaine to be gorgeous beyond belief, but Blaine was a different kind of breathtaking when he was asleep, with those impossibly long lashes fanning out at the tip, his face relaxed, and his lips parted slightly. It was a perfect picture of innocence and sweetness. As tempting as it was for Sebastian to wake up his Sleeping Beauty by ravishing him, he just didn't have the heart to do it right now. He knew Blaine had a long day.

So what if Sebastian's arm was starting to hurt? It didn't matter because Sebastian could deal with a little pain in this case, especially if it meant his boyfriend's comfort. It also didn't matter that Saturday night had only started but yet he was currently on the sofa and half pinned under his sleeping boyfriend. Hell, it didn't even matter to Sebastian that even though he hated to cook, he had been the one cooking dinner for the both of them for several days in a row now because Blaine was too tired. Hell, as long as Blaine was happy, Sebastian was happy and nothing else really mattered. It was at that moment that Sebastian was hit with a revelation. It hit him so hard that he almost dropped his novel.

Sebastian Smythe was whipped. But that wasn't the surprising part. The surprising part was that apparently, he was pretty damn content being whipped.

Glancing down at Blaine again, Sebastian couldn't help but smile. Never in a million years would Sebastian Smythe had thought that he would be where he was now, feeling like he was the luckiest man in the world just by giving up his previous lifestyle in exchange for doing nothing with his boyfriend on a Saturday night. But this was what had happened and Sebastian would give anything in the world for it to stay this way.

So yes, people could change. In the case of Sebastian Smythe, he was definitely not sorry about it.

(END)


End file.
